caroleandtuesdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Carpenter/Plot
Plot She throws a tantrum after staring in another commercial for a soda and fires her manager. After the shooting, in a taxi with her mother, her mother tells her she'll replace her managers with AI if she keeps firing them, which Angela doesn't want to as AI ain't fun to bully. They go to Tao's lab, and he asks her if she's prepared to become a puppet, which she gladly agrees too as she is bored and claims she will flip the world upside-down. On the next day, after a photo shooting, Angela went to see Tao. As they spoke about how the new music is made by AI, he wanted to measure her pitch using a machine. The machine was a little rough for Angela, she questioned if Tao was even a human and not an AI, which seemingly made him a bit happy. In her house, Angela met with the interviewer for the 37 Questions program. She walked him into her house, answering questions and then went into the pool. During a training session with Tao, she wasn't able to sing a note and was annoyed she kept trying, so she asked Tao to change to the song to fit her, but Tao refused, as the song was perfect and saying Angela had to change. Angela again told him she can't sing the note and having no choice Tao brought out the machines laser and cutting tools. Seeing them getting closer, Angela screamed and realized she sang the note. After the training session with Tao, Angela was in a taxi with Dahlia, complaining about it. Dahlia told her that this wasn't the same as firing a manager. She then told her again her story and how she used to be famous as young, but later no one heard about her. And while she wasn't able to fulfill her dream, Angela can. Angela complained to Dahlia that Tao wasn't letting her sing. As Dahlia faced Tao and told him she did research on him, he also told her he did research on her too. Tao then gave Angela headphones, telling her that was her song and that she had 20 minutes to memorize it. While heading towards the Intergalactic Headquarters, Angela was listening to the song trying to memorize it. Meeting with Schwartz, Tao asked him to invest 12 million on her and then told her to sing. As Angela performed the song, that satisfied Schwartz who accepted to invest in her because he trusted Tao. In the elevator, Angela tough she sang well, but Tao told her she still needed improvements. Meeting her mother downstairs, she told her the good news and Tao then explained how will they promote Angela. Dahlia was confronting Tao wanting to know what was his plans for Angela. Tao then revealed that Angela will enter Mars' Brightest Competition. He then explained why she had to participate as that would bring publicity and build up her branding. Dahlia wondered what will happen if she loses, but Angela was confident she won't. Later in the taxi, Dahlia asked Angela to come back to their apartment and not continue living alone, but Angela refused. Heading to Mars Brightest competition, Angela saw a new girl named Katy Kimura greeting her next to the taxi. Dahlia explained that this was her new manager. Inside the taxi, Angela told her rules to Katy and that she needed to follow them if she wanted to be her manager. While waiting during the performances, Angela asked Katy to find Tao, but she later returned unable to get him, likely because Angela wasn't going to perform that week. After listening to Carole Stanley and Tuesday Simmons performance, she approached them backstage and told them she hated their songs and them, before leaving. On the day Angela had to perform, Katy brought Angela some soda drinks from her commercial, saying Angela looked cute in the commercial and she wanting to squeeze her. Angela told her she didn't need those, but Tao. Kety explained that Tao wasn't answering or replying to her. Angela was annoyed that Tao came and left before she performed. In the first round, she faced Cybelle and came on the stage after her. There she was questioned why she chose to compete on a music show, but Angela told them they will find out why after her performance. Angela then sang her "Move Mountains" song. Catherine was impressed by both her and Cybelle and had a hard time deciding the winner. She told Angela she was thinking she was just a model, but now no one sees her as just a model and congratulated her on the win. In the second round, Angela faced GGK. Before entering the stage, Tao came to her, asking her to change the song, so she could win. As Angela went on the stage, she said that she always wanted to be a singer and overcoming a bigger obstacle would make her happier. She then sang her "All I Want" song. Catherine congratulated her, saying she showed a different side of her as she performed differently from last week and that brought new possibilities for her, so they announced her as the winner. Katy was telling Angela about Tuesday's injured arm and together they wondered who could have been. Angela then left and confronted her mother, thinking she was the one responsible and asking her if she was hiding something from her. Dahlia confessed, but the confession ended up being for Dahlia signing another soda commercial contract. Later Angela heard the culprit was a slim woman and she considered it was Katy and blamed her. Katy was trying to say she believed in her and didn't do is, as she was her number one fan, but Angela wasn't believing it, saying she wasn't her fan if she didn't believe in her, making Katy running away and crying. After the culprit was revealed to be Cybelle, she realized her mistake. Later Angela spoke with Tao, wondering how the AI created lyrics that revealed what she was thinking. Tao revealed the Lab was a sensor that was analyzing her while she was there and then was compiling the lyrics, with some lyrics capable to even show her subconscious thoughts. Angela revealed she wanted someone to notice her and she was singing for her mother, but her next song isn't about that so she asked Tao to look only at her tomorrow and Tao agreed. Category:Subpages